healingfactorfandomcom-20200216-history
RAID
Rebels Against Inhumane Destruction Base of Operations: RAID Headquarters, Empire City Leader: Nightshade (Witchzorz 2nd in command) 'Status: '''active (alternate dimensions), primary superhero enforcers in Empire City '''Regular/Current Roster: ' Nightshade. ''Grim and cunning umbra kinetic. Dusk after devouring the 6 demon lords, amplifying his power substantially. ''Djinn: Nightshade‘s familiar conjured via a scroll. The original wolf pup became a shadow beast when Dusk started to consume his demonic foes’ power Witchzorz: Lich’s spirit in Dreamchylde’s body. Works with an expertise of intricate magics and a network of golems Salem: upbeat half-demon son of Vanity and Lily. Seelie: bastard child of Vanity and Titania and fairy princess. Rebels against tyranny and wields strange and powerful magics. Valerie: vigilant valkerie. Lily’s last child, forcing her to retire and urging Val to fight in her place Bushido: mastering his sword before fighting crime, Bushido earned his “invincibility” through skill over armor Sage: ''hyper evolved plant creature, commanding plants and immune to all manner of demonic attacks as a defense mechanism from the war ''Daisy: team caretaker, nanny, and occasional healer. Exhausted nearly all her powers during the demon wars in an immense blast. 'Former Members: ' Steam: founding member who left after the demon wars, disgusted with Lichzorz’s actions with DC. Vows vengeance on them, using her cunning to create devastating war machines, weapons, and exploits to their powers. Lilith the Tainted: a fellow model to Vanity, they met in their superhero life when they fought while she was in the Fetish Dolls. They fell in love on sight and Vanity took her in as a form of probation, eventually married and after bearing three children, her holy daughter left her weakened enough to agree at last to retiring. Vanity: marrying his demonic bride Lily, Vanity decided to keep their child from the fairy bargain. Titania raped him before his wife’s eyes to take her own child in its place, scarring Vanity and leaving him AWOL for a time as Lily nursed him back to health. Living quietly in Europe, but have a number of summer homes and visit their children often. Dreamchylde: critically wounded in battle with the demons, Lichzorz took over her body to save them both. Arguments are still had over what her real condition was like, or if Lich was just saving his own skin, but DC seems to have been wiped from existence. Golem: ''shattered defending Lichzorz in the wars, he salvaged his many parts and embedded them in the walls and streets of the city to create a magical network of eyes and hands ''PWN!: teen boy who could turn into a power-absorbing mute robot. Left the team very early on in their KAOS phase, though of his own will after his presence interfered with a close call when he accidentally canceled out a healing spell on Dusk. Has a slightly successful solo career ''Ravage: ''the physical manifestation of Vanity’s vampiric half, as removed in an experiment while captured by Dr Frankenstein. A savage but honorable creature, it fought by their side for several months before it couldn’t bear its quiet self loathing and discreetly asked Bushido to kill it Originally formed when they each each learned of a plot by the Kings of Crime to spring The Madness from jail. Each approached from their own angles, with Dusk, Vanity, PWN!, Lichzorz, Steam, and Dreamchilde approaching from several sides. Their combined efforts kept The Madness in prison and they couldn’t deny their natural teamwork, forming KAOS days later. Other members came and went, though most significantly when Dusk bargained for Miss Fire’s soul with the devil Faust. He returned it, only to kill her minutes later with a demonic assassin. Dusk returned to kill and take Faust’s power, feeding his demonic sources and gaining dark powers, but it instigated the demons into somehow making their way into a complete raid on the human world. They struck around the world, but primarily at Empire City for its valuable assets of superheroes. They claimed several teams, including slaying or permanently injuring many of the League of Legends and WARD operatives, as well as nearly claiming several KAOS members. Dusk finally slew and consumed the last of the Underlords, claiming utter domination over all demons. He found The Hells in ruin as a dimension, not a life left there to maintain it, and so ordered the demons into a peaceful lifestyle there. Experiencing many team altering encounters, the team found it appropriate to change their name. It was especially the case with the war introducing the membership of “The Triplets,” Salem, Seelie, and Valerie, as well as the official membership of Djinn and Spora/Sage as contributors. It was an unofficial acknowledgement that they were the most powerful team left in the city, especially with Dusk/Nightshade’s latent control over all demons. They were eventually given a budget by the government to protect it while reconstruction went on to this day.